


the devil has a funny way of fucking things up

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard!Chanyeol, Cheating, M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: kyungsoo isn't scared of admitting to when he's wrong, he's scared of what it means for others.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	the devil has a funny way of fucking things up

Kyungsoo wakes with a pounding headache and a dimly lit bedroom. His face feels puffy, arms just a little tingly and body aching in such a way that almost scares him. It’s the bedroom he shares with Jongin, so he isn’t exactly surprised to be there, nor is he surprised to be covered in approximately four blankets and a fan blowing towards the bed to keep him cool. Jongin’s still asleep next to him, softly snoring.

Kyungsoo can feel the guilt rise up from his stomach, too pained to even look at his boyfriend for a moment longer. He gets out of bed with heavy feet, washing his face as if it could help in the slightest, and slumps back into bed a few minutes later. “Are you feeling alright?”

He jumps, startled that Jongin is even awake, since he was definitely in a deep sleep before Kyungsoo left the room. “Yeah, just a terrible headache.”

Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling him close enough to snuggle into his chest. “You didn’t come home until late last night. Chanyeol had to drop you off.”

_ Oh how little does he know _ . “M’sorry… ran into some old friends and lost track of time.” Kyungsoo looks downward, offering the smallest of smiles. “Didn’t think you worried that much about me.”

“I’m always gonna worry about you. You know the target on your back.”

Kyungsoo hums. “I think we should get up, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo feels better once he’s showered and dressed, and Jongin isn’t short on affection. But the moment he dreads the most comes upon him a little too fast, as Chanyeol sits in their kitchen, already ready for work and stoic as ever. Kyungsoo makes eye contact with him for a second too long, and the guilt arises again. “Well morning, Chanyeol. Surprised to see you here already.”

“Today is busy,” Chanyeol replies.

Kyungsoo just hopes Jongin doesn’t sense the tension in the air. Though he does look between the two, taking a minute too long when he looks at Chanyeol, before shaking his head and offering a smile. “Well, I need to get a move on. I’m sure Kyungsoo will have plenty for you two to do today.” He gives Kyungsoo a quick kiss, waving himself off.

Chanyeol smiles. “Yes, sir.”

Just as Jongin leaves, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo aside, asking that they talk. But Kyungsoo shakes his head. “There’s a lot to do today.”

If Kyungsoo had his way, he wouldn’t have a bodyguard at all. But leave it to him to get stuck being the boyfriend of a very famous face, a man whose name brings hushed whispers on the streets. Jongin is more than just a businessman, that’s for sure. And it was initially his idea to hire Chanyeol after some rather traumatizing events in the spring of last year. “I can’t afford to lose you, Kyungsoo.” He’d said, and the next morning Kyungsoo met Chanyeol for the first time.

Now Chanyeol stands a few feet away, constantly surveying their surroundings, the people that Kyungsoo comes into contact with, making sure that no one tries to harm him again. Honestly, Kyungsoo finds it rather sweet that Jongin would go out of his way at all, and it isn’t a secret that Kyungsoo is most fond of Jongin’s caring and kind attitude, despite their relationship being business.

When Kyungsoo first met Chanyeol, he’d asked for a week straight what Kyungsoo saw in a man such a Jongin. Kyungsoo would say the same thing: The small things are all that matter.

Kyungsoo stretches away from his laptop, catching glimpse of the sunlight through the window, finally done with his more unflattering desk job duties. “Kyungsoo, we need to talk.”

He sighs, closing his eyes for a minute to remind himself that it is only inevitable, that he can’t avoid the conversation any longer, and that Chanyeol has only been waiting for the moment he says yes in the first place. “What is there to talk about?”

“You and I both know you weren’t with your friends last night.”

Kyungsoo turns around sharply, a mixture of flustered and sadness flurrying through his entire body. “Jongin doesn’t need to know that.” But he does.

“What happens between you and Jongin is your business, Kyungsoo—”

“So what happened between you and me should be ours, no?”

Chanyeol looks a little defeated, but persistent regardless. “That isn’t how you really think though, is it?”

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his face to fight off the tears. “You know I get impulsive sometimes.”

“That’s just the problem.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Kyungsoo, this isn’t what I meant by talk—”

“Then what did you mean? Do you want me to just tell the whole world that I made a mistake? That I slept with my own bodyguard who was hired for me by my mafia boyfriend of three years?” Kyungsoo whimpers, desperate to grab onto any composure. “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, which only irritates Kyungsoo. “Was that not what you wanted to hear?” Kyungsoo yells. “I’m not just going to tell Jongin when I know he’ll just—”

“Kill me?”

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo leans back in his chair. “I don’t want that.”

“Stop pretending like you care more about me than you do him! So what? I was hired knowing that my life was on the line at all times.”

“I don’t want to be the reason why.”

“Don’t act so selfish.”

Chanyeol walks toward him, kneeling on the ground just before Kyungsoo, pulling his head forward until he’s resting on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

All Kyungsoo wants is to feel safe again, with the man that had promised to protect him from the world, and in a moment of tunnel vision the only one who felt right had been Chanyeol. Oh what a mistake it was, because how could he have forgotten how Jongin had given him the world as well.


End file.
